It Led to This
by pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes
Summary: It seems that Alfred's snoring is keeping Arthur awake. What exactly is Arthur going to do about it...? Lemonade. One-shot. USUK.


_A/N: Why hello. I found an old fic I never finished (I have a lot of those), so I edited and finished it. Mainly done because my girlfriend has been begging for lemonade, and I also may have accidentally left my phone in the other room and haven't been texting her for the past four hours because I got distracted... and then when I realized it, it had still been three hours, so I spent the last hour making this beautiful. I'M SORRY DARLING. HERE IS MY APOLOGY._

_Warnings: You can't spell smut without the "M". Also, a BJ and masturbation._

* * *

**_It Led to This_**

* * *

_The stream was bubbling and beautiful, its waters clear and untainted. It was pleasantly cool to the touch, and Arthur was happy to dip his feet in, lightly swinging them back and forth and accepting the relief from the warm day. He sighed in contentment, looking up at a lovely blue sky with scattered bits of fluffy clouds. Only one thing could make this moment more relaxing and peaceful than it already was, and that-_

_Almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind, Arthur noticed a warm, firm presence behind him. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was, and leaned back into the broad expanse of chest that was Alfred. The American's arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders, holding Arthur securely, his lips at his ear, sitting behind him with his own legs in the water on either side of Arthur's own. A large, gentle hand twined its fingers with slender, smaller ones and Arthur looked at the embrace fondly._

_"I love you…" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, squeezing their hands. Arthur could feel the smile on his lips and he smiled as well. "… you know that."_

_"I know it…" Arthur replied softly. "I love you too…"_

_ Alfred hummed and kissed Arthur's ear, then nosed down to the crook of his neck, kissing there as well. Arthur tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes with a contented sigh, feeling the softness of Alfred's hair against his skin and the light brushing of his lips._

_ His feet stirred the bottom of the stream, rocks gently pulling at his toes, the gentle rolling and rocking of the water soothing and relaxing him. Alfred's free hand was stroking his hair now, causing him to practically melt in his arms, so peaceful and wonderful and-what was that buzzing noise? Arthur blinked and looked around, confused. It was getting louder…_

_ …_

Arthur jumped awake, startled out of his sleep. Groggily, he instinctively cast his eyes up to the glowing numbers of his alarm clock- three in the morning. He groaned and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning his head to the side on the pillow and closing his eyes. He was exhausted- what on earth had woken him up in the first place?

The bed rocked back and forth as the second occupant shifted, and Arthur opened one eye blearily, focusing through the darkness at the figure next to him, and despite the tiredness, felt a rush of affection. Alfred was on his back with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed and the other sprawled up over his head, which was tilted towards Arthur and showed an expression of exhaustion even in sleep.

Pushing off his own sleepiness, Arthur reached over and gently petted Alfred's golden locks of hair- the poor bloke had been working very hard lately, staying up extremely late and then getting up very early. Arthur had been begging him to come and get a decent night's sleep, but Alfred had insisted on getting his job done on time. Now that it was finally over, Arthur had merely needed to point at the bed for the American to collapse on it in seconds.

Glad that his partner was getting some well-deserved rest, Arthur rolled over onto his side, curling under the blankets and hoping to return to his wonderful dream. Just as he felt himself drifting off, however, he heard it.

That noise!

At first, Arthur was confused as to what it was, but as it began getting louder, he sat up, immediately horrified.

Snoring.

Arthur looked over at Alfred, who was dead to the world, and grimaced at the loud, rattling noises coming from his tired mouth. It wasn't that Arthur had never heard Alfred snore- in fact, Alfred usually snored, but softly and cutely, in an adorable and endearing way. Not like this- this was full on chainsaw snoring that Arthur had only ever experienced once or twice, which only happened when Alfred was truly spent.

Fuck.

Arthur could never fall asleep now. He gingerly moved across the small space separating him and Alfred, peering down at him. Alfred didn't even twitch, continuing the snoring, completely unaware of it. Arthur knew that waking him was pointless, and it would be useless to try anyway, so he carefully slid his hands under Alfred's side and to his back, and then heaved.

Oh God, Alfred was heavy…! Arthur huffed out a breath and continued trying to roll Alfred over onto his side, wishing that the big oaf would get the hint and turn over himself, but no. He barely budged, and the snoring didn't stop. Arthur gave up, taking his hands back and growling in frustration. He was _not_ sleeping on the couch! (Besides, the last time he did that, Alfred woke up and thought that he had done something wrong and that Arthur was mad at him- and Arthur couldn't stand to wake up to that kicked-puppy look ever again.)

"Al…" Arthur groaned and sat back, irritated and tired. "Come on…"

Alfred suddenly stirred, the snoring halting as he mumbled something unintelligible. Arthur felt a brief flash of hope that maybe he'd roll over and stop snoring for good, but Alfred merely turned his head to the other side and snorted in his sleep before it started all over again. Arthur was ready to wake him up and kick _him _to the couch (though he probably wouldn't do that… it wasn't Alfred's fault), when Alfred's leg twitched and brought something interesting to Arthur's attention.

Aha… Arthur eyed the barely noticeable bulge between Alfred's legs like a cat eyeing a bowl of cream. Perhaps... that would do the trick…

Arthur pulled the covers back off of Alfred and exposed a shirtless, boxer-clad American with a small problem. Maybe this would work, maybe not, but it was worth a try; besides, when would Arthur get to try this again? Maybe it was weird, but it was kind of exciting at the same time.

Arthur straddled Alfred's legs and leaned down, keeping his eyes on his face until the last moment, where he instead focused on the black boxer fabric. Experimentally, Arthur mouthed at the bulge through the fabric, pressing his tongue against it and molding and pressing his lips around it. Immediately, he felt a reaction as the object currently occupying his mouth grew firmer and bigger, and he heard a catch in Alfred's throat.

Perfect.

Arthur nuzzled the bulge with his nose before grasping the waistline of Alfred's boxers and bringing the elastic down, moving the fabric down to Alfred's thighs and exposing his erection to the cool bedroom air. Alfred shivered and unconsciously spread his legs, turning his head to the side again. Arthur licked his lips as he eyed the American's large cock, and then lowered himself down to begin the task he had in mind.

Arthur's lips parted around the head of Alfred's length, tongue darting out to lick whatever flesh occupied his mouth, his hand laying on one toned, tan thigh to keep the sleeping man's legs open. The musky, very masculine scent of Alfred greeted his nose as he went down on him, and Arthur felt a small thrill as Alfred let out a groan, hips quivering. He pulled back a bit and began kissing down the shaft, letting himself taste along the sides, feeling the heat and the small twitches under his tongue as he went. Arthur came back up, rising his head, tongue drawing up along the sensitive underside.

"Mmn…" Alfred drew in a strained breath, attempting to close his legs, but Arthur held them open, watching as his lover's head flopped back to the side, mouth slightly open. "… hah…"

_So cute… _Arthur thought before he lowered his head back down. This part would be a bit trickier- with Alfred asleep, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself, so Arthur would have to be cautious. Either way, the Brit took Alfred's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly as he began taking in more and more of the hardened flesh.

"… hnng…" Alfred gasped and bucked his hips up, eyes squeezing shut. "… nnh… ah 'thur…"

Arthur was ready for that, and he moved his head back a bit, still sucking, moving with Alfred's thrust. He took more of him in, careful to keep his teeth out of the way, tongue darting around teasingly. He put his other hand on Alfred's other thigh, needing to use both of them now to keep him from closing his legs as he began to bob his head up and down.

"…a-ahh…!" Alfred moaned and began to thrust up with more rhythmic motions, toes curling and golden hair sticking to a now sweaty brow. "… nnnh… Arthur… Arthur…!"

Hearing Alfred saying his name, even while unconscious and receiving this sort of thing… Arthur felt his own member stir, twitching in his pajama pants. He hadn't meant to get aroused, but now with Alfred groaning his name and trying to fuck his mouth in his sleep… well, he was quickly getting hard.

"Mnnh… nnh…" Alfred's back arched a bit, his hand gripping at the bed sheets, mouth open as he groaned, breathing harsh and ragged. "… hah… hah yes…"

Arthur closed his eyes, allowing Alfred to move his hips and hit the back of his throat- he kept his gag reflex in check, swallowing around the tip of Alfred's cock. He let go of one of Alfred's thighs -the American was holding them open on his own now- and he began to palm himself through his pants, groaning a bit. Damn, he was harder than he had thought…

Alfred's length was large and hot, the taste not unpleasant at all, but his size was starting to strain Arthur's jaw. The Brit began to let his own small groans out, allowing vibrations to run along Alfred's length, hearing the groaning get louder, feeling the tension in the man's body, having to force himself to endure the speeding up of Alfred's thrusting. To distract himself, Arthur squeezed his own member, putting his hand in his pants to stroke and tease himself.

"A-Ahh…!" Alfred let out a low groan and Arthur felt the American's hips stop moving, shuddering briefly. And then Alfred came without warning, shooting his seed into Arthur's mouth, once again bucking up to ride it out. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut tightly, obligingly swallowing it all, the taste bitter- but he couldn't pretend that he hated it.

Arthur pulled away, licking his lips for any stray drops, watching through lidded eyes as Alfred let out a few low grunts, moving his hips a few more times, before the American relaxed. He let out a breath and then mumbled something unintelligible before rolling over onto his stomach, one arm under his pillow and gripping it tightly, the other dangling off the bed. A few moments passed before he began to snore again, but this time it was quieter, softer, and definitely muffled by the pillow.

Arthur let out a breath and then pulled the sheets over Alfred once he managed to pull his boxers up again. He watched the American sleep for a few moments before he glanced down at his own problem and sighed. He wouldn't get any sleep if this didn't go away… so he sat back, closing his eyes as he lowered his hand to take care of it.

Imagining Alfred there, with his larger, warmer hand wrapped around him, Arthur began to stroke himself, soon panting. The git always knew exactly where to touch, where to press and squeeze to make him feel amazing, and Arthur spread his legs as he let himself believe it. "Mm…"

Alfred would loom over him, his large body hovering over him like a protective shield as he touched Arthur, probably smiling as he watched. His hand always felt so good, not too tight, but his grip would be firm and hot and the friction... Arthur bit his lower lip, practically hearing the American's voice, probably saying something like:

_"Does that feel good, Arthur...?"_

_"... mm. You like this, right? When I touch you here... just me, just my hand."_

"Alfred..." Arthur gasped out, his hand moving faster. He forgot that he was still on the bed, and that his partner was sleeping not even a foot away from him- he just let himself feel, and damn... it felt really good. "... ah... ah, yes..."

Alfred would kiss up his neck, his teeth gently tugging at the skin, tongue licking around. Arthur tilted his head to the side, imagining the tingling pleasure of it, the feeling of such a soft, wet pressure being applied. His mouth fell open again, letting out another soft groan. Alfred would probably kiss his ear too, nibbling at the shell until Arthur couldn't even breathe, and then... then Alfred would... he'd...

Suddenly embarrassed, Arthur slowed his stroking, briefly considering. It was always nice when Alfred did it, even when Arthur insisted that it wasn't, and, well...

It just wouldn't be the same if he didn't do it too.

Trembling as he resumed his pumping, Arthur brought his other hand to his mouth, wetting his fingers with his tongue before letting the slightly dripping fingers trail down his chest until they were right over a soft, pink nipple. Arthur gently rubbed it, and he gasped, hips bucking forward. Oh shit, oh shit, that felt too good, way better than he thought-

_"You look so unbelievably sexy like this, sweetheart... what's it feel like?"_

"... nnh Alfred... oh..." Arthur pinched and fondled the now hardened bud, his voice quiet but strained. "... feels good... oh God...ahhh feels good...!"

His hand moved faster up and down his length, a long moan leaving him as he brushed his thumb over the tip. His other hand continued abusing his nipple, spiking sensations of bliss shooting straight down to his groin. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like right now, probably a mess, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Arthur's head lolled to the side, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed and lips parted.

"... nnh... ahhh hah... m'gonna... Al- nghh gonna...!"

_"Make a mess, baby."_

"Uhhnn nnnh... yes... yes...! _Alfred!_"

A final buck of his hips, and Arthur was done. He moaned rather loudly, cumming over his hand and the sheets in front of him, ecstasy coursing throughout his entire body. His head fell back, his hand tightening around his cock, fingers gripping his nipple tightly. His high lasted a while longer than most of his 'sessions' by himself, and he bit his lip, panting lightly throughout the bliss.

When he had completely finished, Arthur clambered off of the bed and found some tissues next to the bedside table. Clumsily cleaning up his mess, he threw the soiled tissues away and paused a moment to take a breath before climbing back in, sidling over so his back was pressed up against Alfred's. Wow. That had been maybe a little too good for a masturbation session, though part of it was probably the bit of excitement that came with having to be quiet and not wake Alfred up.

Speaking of, Arthur turned over, rolling so the expanse of Alfred's back was within his view. He scooted up to him, wrapping his arms around his hot, gently breathing body, and pressed his nose into the base of his neck. He always kind of liked being the big spoon... it was nice, holding Alfred.

"... love you, darling." Arthur murmured, closing his eyes.

**~oO0Oo~**

**OMAKE**

...

Ah fuck.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably, feeling Arthur's sleeping body gently loll against his back, limp and rather adorably plastered to him. Which was great and all, except that he was a big jerk, waking Alfred up by touching himself and being all sexy and calling out his name and fuck... then leaving him like this.

Man.

What the hell could've led to that?

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hehe. _

_R&R please!_


End file.
